zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 123
Suggestions Santa vs. Tortus It's back and better than ever (not really). Two presumably old men who people confuse with Link. Holly confuses Link for Santa when he first comes down her chimney, and Anju's Grandmother calls Link Tortus (her son) several times throughout his adventure. Despite being named in-game, however, these two are never actually seen. As for pictures, I remember a few months ago when AmazingLink or Rusl33 or someone uploaded a picture of Link going down Holly's chimney. Although that doesn't really work on the mainspace page, we could use something like that and Link with Anju's Grandmother calling him Tortus for the ToC. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:27, December 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Creative points.Rusl 33 : : we need a good ol' holiday fight.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 20:34, December 13, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't remember what I thought of this last time, but I like it now. Jedimasterlink (talk) 21:33, December 13, 2010 (UTC) : : lolz, Joe shooting the works, I like it. --AuronKaizer ''' 21:37, December 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Nice connections, and interesting contestants! A perfect example of a ToC fight done right. Portal-Kombat : : Here's your christmas gift, nice and green. ~RavensMill : : I don't recall being fond of it last time (not that I really remember all that well), but for some reason I feel like supporting this time. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:05, December 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Meep Meep Meep (talk) 15:53, December 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Assuming this one wins, here are a few of the images we could use for Santa, and . Which one do you think? We also need to upload an image of Link with Anju's Grandmother I guess. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:48, December 17, 2010 (UTC) : : I think you should move those images to ImageShack or something until we decide on one. As it is, they're kind of user images, aren't they? For the record, I think the one where he actually falls down the chimney works best. Oh and I'll get the "Tortus" image when the time comes, don't worry about that. I already have it, actually. --AuronKaizer ''' 02:05, December 17, 2010 (UTC) : : Alright, well I agree on the second one too. I'll remove them now. And we don't need to use either of them of course. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:08, December 17, 2010 (UTC) : : Here's a link to that by the way, http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/6754/linkfalling.png. I forgot to do it before. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:06, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Frozen Hyrule (location) vs. Snowhead A location fight in the spirit of christmas/wintertime/whatever. They are both snowy areas that require a fire item to progress through (the fire rod and fire arrows, respectively.) They both normally get snow, but are cursed with LOTS of snow and prepetual winter by the villains of their respective games.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 20:42, December 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Not bad for a location fight, but it's still a location fight. Jedimasterlink (talk) 21:33, December 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Hurm... y'know, it might be the christmas/wintertime/whatever spirit taking hold of me or something, but I can dig it. --AuronKaizer ' 21:37, December 13, 2010 (UTC) : : It must be lonely being a remote snow area. Let's give them some attention too. Portal-Kombat : : A support, if not for the snowstorm outside my window. ~'RavensMill : : It's... alright, I suppose, but there's no way I can bring myself to support it. I won't oppose, though. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:05, December 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Lol! Siberia! --Hydropanda (talk) 03:45, December 15, 2010 (UTC) : : ive suggested this b4 Meep Meep (talk) 15:53, December 16, 2010 (UTC) : : sorry Meep! I didn't check to see if this fight had been suggested before, because I thought it was pretty original.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 21:06, December 16, 2010 (UTC)